


200 Kisses

by InsaneB



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-23
Updated: 2014-03-23
Packaged: 2018-01-16 16:12:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1353664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsaneB/pseuds/InsaneB
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Larry AU. Harry ha bisogno di soldi, subito. Niall ha un'idea. Stupida, ma è un'idea.</p>
            </blockquote>





	200 Kisses

“Cazzo.”  
  
“Harry”, lo chiamò Niall.  
  
“Sono nella merda”, farfugliò Harry, osservando lo specchietto dell’auto -o meglio, quello che ne era rimasto-. Penzolava sulla fiancata, tenuto su solamente da qualche filo giallo e rosso.  
  
“Mi senti? “ continuò l’altro corrugando la fronte.  
  
“Porca di quella put-” “Harry!” lo interruppe duramente Niall, dandogli una botta sulla spalla. Harry si lasciava prendere dalla disperazione con troppa semplicità, e Niall odiava il suo modo di fare, così melodrammatico e precipitoso.  
  
“Harry, forse ho un’idea, calmo.”  
  
Harry si illuminò, e si voltò così velocemente che i ricci ribelli gli frustarono il viso. Gemette e si grattò la parte colpita, poi guardò speranzoso il ragazzo dai capelli biondi ed arruffati, e stette in ascolto.  
  
  
  
“QUESTA”, urlò Harry smanacciando furiosamente. “È l’idea più stupida ed inutile che ti sia mai venuta in mente! No ma sul serio Niall, quante scimmie ballerine abitano nella tua testa?! Tu… Tu sei veramente fuori, più di un balcone, di una terrazza, di qualsiasi cosa!” farfugliò corrugando paurosamente la fronte. Non sembrava nemmeno avere l’intenzione di smettere con quella sfuriata, così Niall posò la mano sotto il mento, sospirò, guardò in basso, e cominciò a disegnare dei cerchietti col polpastrello. Tanto Harry non avrebbe taciuto fino a quando non si sarebbe ritrovato a tossire per colpa della bocca completamente disidratata.  
  
Attese, ed attese ancora, le urla di Harry che rimbombavano lontane. Sbadigliò, poi si accorse che Harry si era fermato. “Concluso?” chiese alzando le sopracciglia.  
  
Harry sbuffò sonoramente, alzando gli occhi al cielo. “Stavo cercando di farti capire quanto sei stupido.”  
  
Niall annuì ed alzò le spalle. “Come vuoi. Te la vedi tu col paparino, io non posso essere incolpato questa volta.”  
  
Harry lo odiò profondamente. Suo fratello sapeva essere tremendamente stupido e fastidioso e tirava fuori idee altrettanto stupide. “Fottiti”, sibilò scocciato.  
  
Avrebbe trovato da solo un’alternativa meno stupida.

*

  
Ma l’alternativa non l’aveva trovata. Aveva pensato di trovare un lavoretto part-time, ma tutti i negozi della città richiedevano un minimo di tre mesi di contratto per assegnare il lavoro. Harry aveva bisogno di quei soldi entro due settimane, quando suo padre sarebbe tornato dal viaggio di lavoro. Fortuna che sua madre aveva tenuto la bocca chiusa, o Finn sarebbe ritornato in città seduta stante per trucidarlo.  
  
Aveva anche pensato di improvvisarsi parrucchiere per le vicine di casa, ma non sapeva nemmeno cosa fosse una tinta per capelli ed i suoi ricci non erano molto rassicuranti e promettenti per le ipotetiche clienti.  
  
Aveva solamente quaranta dollari messi da parte, e gliene sarebbero serviti altri… duecentodieci.  
  
 _Porca puttana._  
  
Si alzò dal proprio letto, uscì nel corridoio e bussò alla porta del fratello. Quello borbottò un “Avanti” e lui entrò, mogio e disperato. “Nì”, sì lamentò, buttandosi sul letto.  
  
“L’ho appena rifatto, Harry!” strillò il biondo, schiaffeggiandogli una spalla e spiegando il copriletto. “Che hai da lagnarti?”  
  
Harry sbuffò. “Papà mi ammazza.”  
  
L’altro annuì e sorrise alzando le sopracciglia. “Puoi dirlo forte, è la volta buona che ti sbatte fuori di casa e ti leva dal testamento”, proferì Niall, alzando il pugno in aria.  
  
“Dai Nì! Non fare lo stronzo, il tuo fratellino è nella merda fino al collo e tu lo prendi in giro!” si lamentò Harry, facendogli gli occhi dolci. “Tu non hai proprio qualche soldino da prestarmi?”  
  
Niall abbassò le palpebre. “No, come sempre. E comunque io ti ho già esposto la mia idea.”  
  
Harry scosse la testa. “Ma Niall! Diventerei una specie di puttana!”  
  
“Come se non ti fossi già ripassato tutta la scuola. La storia dei “Free Hugs” ha funzionato. Può funzionare anche questa a pagamento”, ribatté convinto Niall.  
  
“Quella era una cosa completamente diversa Nì, per favore”, soffiò Harry piazzandosi le mani sul viso.  
  
Stettero in silenzio, mentre Niall tornava dietro la scrivania per rileggere i compiti di inglese.  
  
Passò qualche minuto, poi Harry parlò di nuovo. “Non ti viene in mente proprio nient’altro?”  
  
Niall si voltò e scosse la testa.  
  
“E pensi che ci sarà veramente qualcuno disposto a pagare per… ?”  
  
Niall annuì. “Sei popolare a scuola, funzionerà.”  
  
Harry sospirò e decise di provare.

*

  
  
“Ti sei ammattito.”  
  
Gliel’aveva detto metà della scuola in mezzo minuto. Insomma, era normale. Appena cominciata la ricreazione, Harry si era seduto dietro un banco in mezzo al corridoio, poi ci aveva poggiato sopra un cartello con scritto “Un bacio = Un dollaro” e aveva cominciato a vergognarsi come un ladro.  
  
Era passato un minuto esatto e… tre ragazze si erano fermate davanti al banco, posando una banconota ed attendendo pazientemente. Harry sbiancò: tre racchie. Non aveva tenuto conto del fatto che non tutti a scuola fossero belli e perfetti come lui.  
  
Deglutì disgustato, poi si alzò e si sporse verso di loro. Quelle strillarono e gli diedero un bacio sulle labbra a testa. Harry aspettò che quelle si fossero voltate per tirare fuori una salvietta e pulirsi le labbra.  
  
Niall gli passò davanti e vide il barattolo di vetro con le tre banconote chiuse dentro. “Visto? Fra una settimana sarai già a buon punto”, proferì saccente, alzando le sopracciglia ed incrociando le braccia.  
  
Harry scosse la testa. “Sì ok, ora levati, intralci gli affari.”  
  
Niall ridacchiò e andò a raggiungere i propri amici.  
  
Passarono altri due minuti, e Harry aveva già guadagnato dieci dollari, tra baci a ragazze e ragazzi. Sì, era tremendamente invidiato per il fatto che, pur non avendo specifiche preferenze sessuali, fosse pieno di persone che gli giravano attorno. I ragazzi etero lo ammiravano e odiavano allo stesso tempo, ma era un po’ troppo ben voluto dalla maggior parte degli studenti per avere nemici troppo accaniti.  
  
Perfetto. Gli affari andavano alla grande e si sentiva già più tranquillo.  
  
Si era anche meravigliato quando i professori, accorgendosi di che diavolo stesse facendo, si erano fatti una risata ed avevano proseguito senza dire niente. Sorrise e cominciò a pensare di poter sfuggire alla furia del padre.  
  
Chi l’avrebbe mai detto? Sfruttare la sua popolarità gli avrebbe salvato il culo da una punizione decennale.  
  
“Ciao.”  
  
Harry alzò lo sguardo. “Ciao”, disse, osservando il ragazzo davanti a lui. Non era molto alto, ma era magro e poteva vedere qualche muscolo non troppo pronunciato nelle sue braccia. Il suo viso però era sicuramente la parte migliore: occhi blu, un timido accenno di barba ed un sorriso dolce. Harry pensò che gli affari potessero diventare ancora più vantaggiosi.  
  
Il ragazzo si grattò una guancia, timidamente. “Posso chiederti una cosa?”  
  
Harry corrugò la fronte, ma annuì.  
  
L’altro dondolò un po’ da un piede all’altro. “Perché lo fai?”  
  
Harry sospirò e rise con vergogna. “Ho danneggiato la macchina di mio padre e se non la riparo entro due settimane, rischio di finire sotto un ponte”, spiegò ridendo di se stesso.  
  
Il ragazzo sorrise lievemente, poi si leccò le labbra fini con un po’ di nervosismo. “Capisco. Quanto devi raccogliere?”  
  
Lo chiese con un tono indeciso, strano, quasi speranzoso. Harry corrugò la fronte e si chiese perché quel ragazzo stesse facendo tutte quelle domande.  
  
“Uhm, ho raccolto dieci dollari, quindi me ne servono ancora duecento”, constatò, sentendo nuovamente il peso dell’impresa. Non era arrivato nemmeno a metà. Altro che fiducia, gli serviva un miracolo e pure in fretta.  
  
Il ragazzo sorrise. Sembrava sollevato. Mise una mano in tasta e tirò fuori il borsellino. “Ecco”, disse semplicemente, posando due banconote sul banco.  
  
Harry li osservò: duecento dollari tondi. Boccheggiò, poi fissò il ragazzo per un momento. Si accorse della scritta a caratteri cubitali sulla sua maglia aderente e annuì a se stesso. _Dior._  
  
Doveva essere un riccone.  
  
“Wow, be’, posso smontare la baracca allora”, scherzò Harry, leggermente nervoso.  
  
Il ragazzo ridacchiò e sorrise, arrossendo profondamente. “Comunque io sono Louis.”  
  
Si strinsero la mano, poi ebbero giusto il tempo di darsi appuntamento dopo la scuola, per decidere il da farsi.  
  
Avrebbero dovuto stabilire degli orari.  
  
Non avrebbero di certo potuto darsi duecento baci tutti in una volta!

*

  
“Eccoti, non riuscivo a vederti. “  
  
Louis alzò le spalle. “Perché sono un tappo”, scherzò. Arrossì ed abbassò lo sguardo.  
  
Harry si chiese come un riccone che aveva sempre a a disposizione duecento dollari dentro il borsellino potesse essere così timido, ma passò oltre. “Uhm, be’”, cominciò, poggiandosi ad un muretto. “Dovremmo tipo… decidere una tabella di marcia?” chiese corrugando la fronte.  
  
La situazione era assurda. Decidere quando e come avrebbero dovuto baciarsi, ed anche, di preciso, quanti baci avrebbero dovuto darsi. Assurdo, davvero.  
  
“G-già”, borbottò Louis, torcendo le dita.  
  
Harry pensò per qualche attimo, poi tirò fuori un quaderno dallo zaino. Lo aprì a metà e strappò un foglio a quadretti. “Contiamo duecento quadretti e ne cancelliamo uno per ogni bacio. Lo terrai tu, io dimentico le cose dappertutto.”  
  
Louis rise appena, poi annuì.  
  
“Ho fatto due conti durante le lezioni”, continuò Harry. “Circa quattordici baci al giorno per tredici giorni, più un giorno da diciotto baci”, spiegò sentendosi un idiota. “Dovrebbe tornare.”  
  
Louis si chiese come mai Harry avesse dato un limite di tempo a quella storia, ma la risposta arrivò poco dopo.  
  
“Quattordici giorni perché poi ci saranno le vacanze di Natale, e penso sia giusto regolare i conti prima”, disse annuendo. Si sentiva anche un fottuto insensibile mentre parlava in quel modo di un bacio, ma in fondo, Louis aveva pagato, e quello era un affare.  
  
“O-ok”, mormorò Louis, annuendo lievemente. Non l’aveva ancora guardato negli occhi da quando Harry l’aveva raggiunto.  
  
Harry batté i palmi sui jeans e sospirò. “Dovremmo cominciare ora.”  
  
Louis sussultò, sudò freddo, poi annuì per l’ennesima volta. Tremò appena, e sperò che Harry non avesse una vista troppo acuta.  
  
Harry corrugò la fronte, ma gli si avvicinò comunque, aspettando che Louis alzasse il viso.  
  
Lo fece poco dopo, e Harry si trovò davanti un viso per niente difficile da baciare. Da vicino, era ancora meglio. Pelle omogenea, ciglia lunghe, lineamenti dolci e labbra fini e rosee, tutte da baciare. O mordere, a seconda dei casi. Erano comunque molto più che appetibili, e Harry si leccò le labbra.  
  
Lo baciò, premette appena e Louis rispose ricambiando la pressione, niente più. Harry lo vide alzare una delle piccole mani e cominciare a contare con le dita. _Uno._  
  
Si allontanò e si riavvicinò a lui per nove volte, e cominciò a sentire Louis respirare più velocemente. Gli ultimi cinque baci volarono con dei piccoli schiocchi.  
  
 _Quattordici._  
  
Louis si allontanò e tornò ad osservare il pavimento, poi sentì Harry osservarlo per un attimo, prima di barrare quattordici quadretti sul foglio.  
  
“Ecco”, gli disse consegnandoglielo.  
  
Louis lo afferrò e lo piegò, poi lo ripose nello zaino.  
  
“Ci vediamo domani, anche prima della scuola se ti va”, disse Harry mettendosi la sacca in spalla.  
  
“Ok, io arrivo verso le otto e un quarto di solito”, proferì Louis, tutto rosso in faccia.  
  
“Perfetto, allora a domani Louis.”  
  
Harry si voltò e si allontanò.  
  
Louis osservò la sua figura allontanarsi e tastò il proprio cuore impazzito da sopra la felpa.

*

  
  
Faceva un freddo cane, la mattina più di tutte le altre ore del giorno. Nevicava in modo fitto e le strade erano scivolosissime. Louis indossava guanti, sciarpa e cappellino in lana, ma continuava a morire dal freddo. Non solo gli si stavano rizzando i peli, ma lo stomaco gli doleva per via dell’ansia. Harry sarebbe arrivato a momenti, e lui lo stava aspettando, appostato fuori dalla scuola.  
  
Rabbrividì e sfregò le mani contro le braccia. Stava cominciando a diventare un basso pupazzo di neve, quando una macchina munita di catene alle ruote gli si fermò davanti, col finestrino abbassato per metà.  
  
“Buongiorno! Sali? Si gela”, lo accolse Harry, stringendo i bellissimi occhi verdi a causa del vento freddo.  
  
Louis sussultò in agitazione ed annuì. Aggirò l’auto e si sedette accanto a lui, rilassandosi all’istante. Il caldo piacevole del riscaldamento lo avvolse completamente, così poggiò la schiena allo schienale, sospirando.  
  
Harry parcheggiò appena trovato uno spazio libero, poi si voltò e sorrise a Louis. “Uhm be’, stavo pensando che potremmo dividere i baci”, cominciò, facendo delle smorfie confuse. “Per esempio prima della scuola, durante la ricreazione e dopo scuola. Che dici?”  
  
“S-sì, è ok”, rispose Louis, annuendo con imbarazzo. Sorrise appena. Si sentiva un po’ come se avesse affittato un fidanzato per due settimane, ed il fatto strano era che non si sentiva nemmeno uno schifoso per averlo fatto, anzi. Lo stomaco gli si rigirava continuamente.  
  
“Quindi… Ora quattro, poi cinque alla ricreazione ed altri cinque dopo la scuola”, elencò Harry.  
  
“Esatto”, concordò Louis, e sorrise.  
  
Harry annuì e gli si avvicinò, sporgendosi sul sedile. Poggiò il braccio sulla spalliera del sedile di Louis e l’altro si accostò a sua volta. Con un po’ di immaginazione, Louis vide il braccio di Harry attorno alle proprie spalle, non sul sedile.  
  
 _Quindici, sedici, diciassette… diciotto._  
  
Sempre casti e piccoli, ma erano pur sempre baci, e Louis li adorava già. Il fatto di poterne avere ancora più di centottanta a disposizione lo fece sorridere.  
  
Si allontanarono, e Harry constatò che era ancora presto per entrare a scuola. “In che classe sei Louis?” chiese così, tanto per fare conversazione e non restare in silenzio.  
  
“Quinta A”, rispose il ragazzo con gli occhi blu, sconfortato. Quindi non l’aveva mai notato. Rimase deluso, ma non disse nulla. In fondo, Harry era famoso a scuola per i suoi gusti sopraffini. Louis era… un caso a parte.  
  
Harry si accigliò. “È la classe accanto alla mia! “ esclamò confuso. Non ricordava di aver mai visto Louis.  
  
 _Ma và?_ , pensò Louis. “Già.”  
  
“Ma frequenti in questa scuola da cinque anni?” chiese ancora Harry. Per lui era veramente strano non aver notato uno come Louis. Insomma era davvero un bel ragazzo, quei lineamenti e quegli occhi blu non erano usuali. Erano indimenticabili.  
  
Louis annuì.  
  
“Strano che non ti abbia mai visto”, proferì allora il riccio, accigliato.  
  
L’altro alzò le spalle.

*

  
  
Harry stava aspettando Louis fuori da scuola. Si erano dati cinque baci durante la ricreazione, avevano parlato per un po’ ed avevano fumato una sigaretta assieme. Vide Louis arrivare con lo zainetto in spalla, mentre camminava con un piccolo sorriso sulle labbra.  
  
“Ciao”, lo salutò.  
  
“Hey”, rispose Harry, sorridendo a sua volta. Gli fece un cenno con la mano, intimandogli di avvicinarsi.  
  
Louis fece un passo avanti e si ritrovò le labbra di Harry sopra le sue in un attimo. Sorrise velatamente e ricambiò i cinque baci, cercando di darsi un po’ di contegno. Era difficile però, col cuore che batteva fortissimo sotto le costole. Si sentiva senza fiato.  
  
“Ti do un passaggio?” chiese Harry sorridendo.  
  
Louis arrossì compiaciuto e sorpreso per la proposta, ma non se la fece scappare. Per nulla al mondo. “Ok, grazie”, rispose con un sorriso, ed i due si avviarono verso la macchina, parlando del più e del meno.  
  
  
“Ecco, fermati qui.”  
  
Harry osservò la casa. A lui quella non sembrava la casa di una persona particolarmente ricca, anzi. Sembrava un casetta anche più piccola della sua. Ma l’abito non faceva il monaco come la casa non faceva la persona, e osservò Louis che recuperava lo zaino dal sedile posteriore.  
  
“A domani, mh?” gli disse con un sorriso.  
  
Louis annuì. Si guardò attorno per un secondo, poi si sporse e gli diede un bacio. Harry non fece una piega.  
  
“Lo segnerò sul foglio”, assicurò Louis, arrossendo ed aprendo lo sportello.  
  
Harry ridacchiò e lo vide defilarsi.  
  
Era una fortuna che la persona alla quale avrebbe dovuto dare duecento baci fosse un tipo come Louis.

*

  
  
Quattro giorni, cinquantadue baci. Era diventata una specie di abitudine: Louis e Harry si incontravano sempre per tre volte, poi all’uscita di scuola Harry riportava il ragazzo a casa.  
  
Doveva ammetterlo: Louis gli piaceva. Era sempre molto timido e dolce, e non sembrava per niente un ricco insensibile. Era arrivato a trovare il tempo che passava con Louis abbastanza piacevole. Il ragazzo una persona con la quale la conversazione, una volta sviato l’imbarazzo e la timidezza, era piacevole e divertente. Sorrise fra sé e sé e si guardò attorno. Riuscì a scorgere Louis in mezzo alla folla, così si staccò dal muretto e lo osservò avvicinarsi.  
  
Il sorriso si ammosciò un poco. Louis non sembrava felice. Camminava col capo basso e lo sguardo piantato a terra, mentre reggeva con una mano la spallina della tracolla. Alzò per un attimo lo sguardo e vide Harry, così un piccolissimo sorriso si disegnò sulle sue labbra. Scomparve subito dopo.  
  
Harry si accigliò contrariato. Louis non stava decisamente bene. “Louis? È successo qualcosa?”  
  
Il ragazzo alzò le spalle ma non disse nulla, mentre il gruppetto della sua classe li superava borbottando una risata. Lo fissavano e ridevano. Louis li guardò di sottecchi e si fece ancora più piccolo.  
  
“Dimmelo”, lo esortò Harry.  
  
“Il mio ginocchio è un po’ ammaccato e quando fa così freddo mi fa male. Oggi ho detto al Professore di educazione fisica che avrei saltato la lezione, e lui mi ha chiesto se fosse dovuto al mio _ciclo_ ”, spiegò, con un tono fra l’arrabbiato e l’umiliato, senza guardarlo.  
  
Harry spalancò la bocca e trattenne il fiato. “Cazzo, che pezzo di merda!” sbottò incredulo. Un professore che faceva delle battute del genere? Ma che razza di scuola era quella? Lui, essendo popolare, non era mai stato vittima di certe umiliazioni.  
  
Louis alzò le spalle. “Ci son rimasto malissimo. Hanno tutti cominciato a ridere di me. Sono incazzato ma non posso fare niente”, sbottò, stringendo i pugni e scuotendo la testa.  
  
L’altro scosse la testa ed aprì le braccia. “Qui”, gli disse.  
  
Louis spalancò gli occhi blu e boccheggiò. Harry ridacchiò, poi gli prese le mani e se le portò attorno al collo. Lo abbracciò e Louis si crogiolò per bene. Lo stomaco gli prudeva dalla felicità e l’umiliazione gli scivolò via dalla mente.  
  
“Cinque baci per spaventare la tristezza e farla scappare?” domandò Harry mentre sorrideva, mostrando le sue fossette. Louis le trovava dolcissime.  
  
Il ragazzo rabbrividì, e per un momento si sentì _realmente_ come se Harry fosse il suo ragazzo. Era una bellissima sensazione sentirsi protetti. Annuì, e Harry si scostò, prendendo a baciargli piano le labbra. Una volta, due, tre.  
  
“Non ci pensare più”, gli consigliò Harry, prima di dargli altri due baci.  
  
Louis stava gongolando. Farsi baciare da Harry era favoloso, ma farsi baciare da Harry mentre lo stringeva fra le braccia, con quel giubbotto imbottito e caldo, era tutta un’altra cosa.  
  
“Sai che penso Louis?” ricominciò Harry, sorridendo e stringendolo un po’. “Penso che quel maniaco sessuale non riesca ad accettare il fatto che tu, pur essendo un maschio, gli piaccia.”  
  
Louis rise poi corrugò la fronte. “Che schifo”, disse facendo una smorfia.  
  
Seguì qualche attimo di silenzio, poi Louis alzò di poco il capo e si rivolse al ragazzo. “Gli abbracci sono gratis?” gli chiese con un sorriso divertito.  
  
Harry si sentì intenerito da quel viso dolce. “Sempre e quando vuoi”, rispose sicuro. Louis sfoggiò un sorriso mozzafiato ed Harry ridacchiò nuovamente e sospirò. “Su, ti porto a casa.”  
  
Il ragazzo annuì e la sua spalla bruciò quando Harry vi poggiò sopra la mano, scortandolo fino alla macchina.  
  
Chissà se prima o poi sarebbe riuscito a farsi dare anche qualche bacio gratis.

*

  
  
Gli stava dando il terzo bacio del settimo giorno, fuori dalla scuola. Ci si era quasi abituato ormai, ad arrivare a scuola, baciare Louis, seguire le prime tre ore di lezione, baciare Louis, uscire da scuola e baciare di nuovo Louis. Era diventata una piacevole routine, ormai l’aveva ammesso a se stesso ed anche a Niall, che lo costringeva ad esporre a voce alta ogni pensiero su Louis. Sosteneva che quella compravendita stesse andando oltre il rapporto economico, e Harry roteava gli occhi ogni santa volta.  
  
Improvvisamente, Harry sgranò gli occhi e staccò le labbra da quelle di Louis, con poca grazia. Louis lo guardò in modo confuso.  
  
“Oh merda”, imprecò Harry.  
  
“Cosa?!” chiese preoccupato Louis, osservando il ragazzo con agitazione.  
  
“Interrogazione di Diritto. Non. So. Nulla”, borbottò Harry, sbiancando. “Con un’insufficienza prima delle vacanze di Natale rischio di mettermi nei casini e chissà quella quando mi fa recuperare!” si lamentò Harry, riferendosi alla sua terrificante professoressa di diritto. “Ho già rotto lo specchietto alla macchina di papà, e mamma ha tenuto la bocca chiusa, ma se per caso dovessi pure portare a casa una pagella disastrata…” rabbrividì. “Preferisco non pensarci.”  
  
Louis batté le palpebre. “Uhm, quindi?”  
  
“Quindi devo assolutamente andare via!“ rispose Harry guardandosi attorno. “Non penso mi abbiano visto.”  
  
“Ah, vuoi bigiare”, capì Louis, annuendo. “Be’ ok, tranquillo, possiamo… recuperare domani”, disse arrossendo.  
  
Harry si bloccò. “Vieni con me.”  
  
Louis sgranò gli occhi, si mise a posto la tracolla e dondolò sul posto. “Con te?” chiese per sicurezza. Stavano per fumargli le orecchie, visto che il cervello stava lentamente bruciando nella scatola cranica.  
  
Harry annuì. “Hai qualcosa di importante da fare oggi a scuola?”  
  
Louis scosse la testa automaticamente e gli occhi gli brillarono.  
  
Harry sorrise. “Andiamo, veloce o ci vedono”, gli disse, prima di afferragli un braccio e portarlo via.  
  
Salirono in macchina. Un giretto in città era l’ideale.

*

  
  
“L’uomo focaccina?”  
  
“L’uomo focaccina.”  
  
“L’uomo focaccina!” squittì Louis, mentre ricominciavano a ridere forte.  
  
Metà dei clienti del bar si voltarono e scossero la testa. Quei due ridevano un po’ troppo spesso per i loro gusti.  
  
“E poi il gatto con gli occhi dolci! Quando toglie il cappello e batte le palpebre! È geniale!“ esclamò Harry mentre rideva e si asciugava le lacrime agli angoli degli occhi.  
  
“Così?” chiese Louis. Si levò lentamente il cappuccio dal capo, poi abbassò lo sguardo e posò le mani sul petto. Alzò la testa e spalancò gli occhi blu, sbattendo le ciglia e mettendo su il broncio, in una perfetta imitazione del gatto di Shrek.  
  
Harry lo osservò, boccheggiando. “Ohw”, borbottò. Gli uscì senza nemmeno accorgersene, perché Louis era tanto dolce quanto disarmante.  
  
Louis si rese conto di aver spiazzato Harry con un’espressione ed arrossì di colpo. Si schiarì la voce e cominciò a spezzettare un tovagliolino di carta.  
  
“Era dolce”, riuscì a dire Harry, mentre sorrideva piano e addentava una pizzetta sfoglia giusto per ingannare l’imbarazzo.  
  
Louis sorrise. Harry lo trovava dolce. Non poteva che essere l’inizio di qualcosa.  
  
Giusto?

*

  
  
Lo baciò. La panchina era fredda ed aveva ricominciato a nevicare, ma al diavolo.  
  
 _Novantasette._  
  
Louis rabbrividì e si strinse in se stesso, le mani poggiate accanto ai propri fianchi. Faceva freddo, ma le sue labbra erano calde avvolte da quelle di Harry, e stava tremendamente bene.  
  
Lo baciò. Harry riconobbe un brivido scuotere il corpo di Louis e aggirò le sue spalle con un braccio. Lo tirò a sé e sfregò la mano sulla sua spalla.  
  
 _Novantotto._  
  
Louis sorrise e gli si sciolse qualcosa nello stomaco. Con un po’ di coraggio, posò le proprie mani sul giubbotto del ragazzo e Harry lo abbracciò con entrambe le braccia.  
  
 _Novantanove._  
  
Lo baciò, un altro schiocco che si librava leggero nell’aria pungente. Bello, bello, così incredibilmente bello. Louis sentiva la sensazione calda dentro e attorno, lo cullava e lo disarmava, gli levava il fiato ma era bello.  
  
Harry lo baciò di nuovo, e Louis aprì di poco gli occhi. “Cento”, disse arrossendo appena.  
  
“Oh”, borbottò Harry. Sarebbero dovuti arrivare a novantanove per poi fermarsi ma… “Non stavo contando”, confessò Harry, ed arrossì, abbassando gli occhi verdi.  
  
Louis sorrise e abbassò lo sguardo a sua volta. Pensò che il fatto che Harry non stesse contando fosse una buona cosa. Forse stava solamente pensando a baciarlo. Quel pensiero gli riscaldò maggiormente il petto. Alzò le spalle e non seppe cosa dire.  
  
Harry lo osservò Louis e sorrise, mentre il ragazzo cancellava il centesimo quadretto.  
  
A Louis, il fatto di vedere cancellati la metà di quei quadretti utili provocò una morsa allo stomaco. Pensò però che avrebbe dovuto godersi i sette giorni ed i cento baci restanti. Le cose sembravano andare a gonfie vele, e sperava di concludere quella compravendita non solo con duecento dollari in meno, ma magari, con un ragazzo al suo fianco.  
  
  
“Strano”, disse Alina, corrugando la fronte in modo allusivo.  
  
“Cosa?” chiese Niall addentando il sandwich.  
  
“Louis e Harry, non ci sono. Eppure so per certo che Louis stamattina c’era, eheh”, cantilenò allusiva Alina, alzando un sopracciglio.  
  
Niall sorrise sornione ed annuì lentamente. “Quei due…”  
  
Alina ridacchiò. “Amico, spero di doverti ringraziare per la soffiata quando questi sette giorni saranno passati!”  
  
Niall infilò una mano fra i capelli biondi e sollevò per aria il naso. “Lo farai.”  


*

  
  
“Niall mi stai facendo esplodere la testa.”  
  
“E Louis il cuore!” esclamò il fratello con tono sognante, stringendo un cuscino ed alzando gli occhi celesti verso il soffitto.  
  
Harry sbuffò. “Niall, ho già ammesso che mi piace, perché continui a stressarmi?” gli chiese scocciato. Doveva studiare diritto lui, non poteva permettersi di stare ad ascoltare quel genio del suo fratellone.  
  
“Perché siete carini! Ed io voglio sapere tutti i particolari!” disse con enfasi il fratello, gesticolando in modo buffo.  
  
Harry scosse la testa. “Sai già tutto. Ci siamo baciati centosettanta volte ed abbiamo anche parlato. Sono passati dodici giorni e Louis mi piace. Che diavolo vuoi sapere ancora?”  
  
Undici giorni. Erano passati undici giorni, e Harry la notte passata aveva pensato per ore a Louis ed al fatto che entro tre giorni, il conto sarebbe stato saldato. Non sapeva esattamente se essere felice o no. In fondo, come già ammesso, Louis gli piaceva. Ma…  
  
Niall alzò le spalle. “Be’, se per esempio…” cominciò, giocherellando con l’angolo del cuscino. “Vorrai continuare a vederlo anche dopo questi quattordici giorni.”  
  
Harry deglutì. “Ovvio che vorrei ma… Niall”, disse voltandosi e lasciando perdere il libro di diritto. “Lui… Lui è un riccone che ha speso due delle sue innumerevoli banconote da cento dollari per comprare dei baci. Quanto credi che potesse essere serio quando l’ha fatto? Voglio dire, Niall, lui è bello, penso ne sia consapevole. Se avesse voluto uscire con me, penso me l’avrebbe semplicemente chiesto. Non credo che Louis abbia avuto dei secondi fini quando ha comprato i baci. Sii realista”, disse indurendosi improvvisamente.  
  
Era un pensiero che l’aveva sfiorato la notte prima. Prima sfiorato e poi travolto. Gli aveva stretto il cuore in una morsa dolorosa, e lui si era rapidamente reso conto che Louis era riuscito ad infiltrarsi nei suoi pensieri con una velocità ed una importanza devastante. Il fatto era che non fosse sicuro di nulla. Pensare che Louis volesse di più cozzava col fatto di essere andato a comprare dei baci coi suoi verdoni che teneva sempre a portata di mano; pensare che Louis stesse solamente passivamente ricevendo ciò che aveva pagato cozzava col fatto di arrossire ad ogni sguardo ed ogni tocco.  
  
“A me non sembra che Louis sia così disinteressato”, proferì Niall corrugando la fronte.  
  
Harry alzò le spalle e scosse la testa. “Preferisco non parlarne. Ora vai a stressare qualcun altro, devo studiare.”  
  
Niall sospirò ed uscì dalla stanza.  
  
Harry non capiva mai un cazzo.

*

  
  
_‘Harry il pullman è in sciopero, o faccio la maratona o non vengo proprio a scuola!’_  
  
Harry si era svegliato con quel messaggio di Louis sul cellulare e ci aveva messo meno di quattro secondi a scrivergli che l’avrebbe portato lui a scuola. Era presto e, ancora mezzo addormentato, i pensieri che lo tormentavano da due giorni erano momentaneamente buoni e zitti, accucciati in un angolo del cervello.  
  
Si era preparato più in fretta del solito ed aveva salutato Niall, che, essendo un anno e mezzo più grande di lui -l’avevano bocciato una volta in prima superiore-, aveva già una macchina tutta sua per andare a scuola, mentre lui usava ancora quella del padre.  
  
Quando fu in macchina ricordò che quello era il giorno numero tredici, e si sentì triste. Inspirò profondamente e guidò quasi senza pensare. Arrivato di fronte alla casa di Louis, vide il ragazzo tutto rannicchiato sugli scalini d’ingresso. Gli fece una tenerezza assurda, e sentì il malsano impulso di scendere dalla macchina ed andare ad abbracciarlo. E baciarlo. E sì ok, si è capito.  
  
Suonò il clacson, e Louis alzò il capo, saltando su ed entrando velocemente in macchina. “Buongiorno.”  
  
“‘Giorno”, rispose il riccio mentre partiva.  
  
Louis si accigliò. Solitamente, Harry lo accoglieva con un bacio ed un sorriso, ora non gli aveva riservato né l’uno né l’altro. “Hey c’è qualcosa che non và?”  
  
Harry deglutì, poi scosse la testa. “No, tranquillo, sono solo un po’ stanco.”  
  
“Oh, capisco, hai fatto le ore piccole?” ridacchiò Louis. In cuor suo, sperava di ricevere una risposta negativa, perché avrebbe potuto significare che Harry non stava con qualcuno a divertirsi per tutta la notte.  
  
“Già”, replicò Harry. Si trattenne dallo scuotere la testa. Se Louis riusciva a chiedergli con tanta leggerezza se avesse passato una notte movimentata -sottointeso, con qualcuno-, allora poteva voler dire una cosa soltanto: a Louis realmente non importava di lui.  
  
  
Di nuovo, Harry non capiva mai un piffero.  


*

  
  
Louis era incredibilmente triste. Harry l’aveva appena riportato a casa dopo la scuola, e Louis poteva dire che nemmeno i loro primi baci erano stati così distaccati. Il suo morale era a terra, se non più sotto. Gli era sembrato di piacergli, invece… Sospirò, buttandosi sul materasso. Non solo gli restavano solamente sedici baci a disposizione, ma con tutte le probabilità quelli sarebbero stati anche forzati. Da parte di Harry, ovvio.  
  
Forse aveva solamente fatto un buco nell’acqua. Sbuffò e si alzò per aprire l’armadio. Osservò la pila di vestiti firmati nell’angolo, e decise che non avrebbe mai più indossato niente di simile, perché tanto aveva scoperto che quelli non aumentavano la sua appetibilità. Non agli occhi di Harry almeno.  
  
Il suo cuore stava lentamente morendo, lo sapeva. Batteva veloce, ma dal dispiacere.  
  
Avrebbe dovuto gettare la spugna e rinunciare.  
  
Come sempre.

*

  
  
Raccolse libri e penne, le infilò con poca cura e lentezza nello zaino e sospirò pesantemente. Corrugò la fronte in anticipazione ed il peso nel petto aumentò a dismisura.  
  
 _Meno cinque._  
  
Cinque baci, e sarebbe finito tutto. E con tutto, intendeva proprio _tutto_. Si mise la tracolla in spalla poi, come se stesse andando al patibolo, si infiltrò nella massa di alunni che si apprestavano ad uscire dall’edificio. Scorse il ragazzo dai capelli ricci un po’ più avanti e gli girò la testa. Era l’ultimo giorno prima delle vacanze, il _loro_ ultimo giorno, i loro ultimi baci.  
  
Louis si fermò davanti a Harry, accanto al cancello. L’espressione del ragazzo era dura e fredda come quella di un sasso, e Louis si ritrovò a deglutire. Non era così che aveva immaginato la fine di tutto. A dirla tutta, non aveva proprio immaginato una _fine_.  
  
Harry gli fece un cenno del capo per salutarlo.  
  
“Ciao”, borbottò Louis. Si fece serio, poi scuro in volto. Non aveva più ragione di sorridere o arrossire davanti a lui.  
  
“Ciao. Allora, cinque vero?” chiese Harry, avvicinandoglisi con indifferenza.  
  
Louis annuì. Il groppo in gola crebbe ed alzò lo sguardo.  
  
Harry lo baciò, e Louis rimase immobile col viso rivolto verso il suo, mentre premeva in modo delicatissimo sulle sue labbra.  
  
 _Meno quattro,_ pensò, mentre serrava gli occhi con forza.  
  
Harry si allontanò ed avvicinò di nuovo.  
  
 _Tre,_ un altro passo verso la fine.  
  
Harry non aprì gli occhi per nemmeno un secondo.  
  
 _Due._ Il peso nel petto di Louis si trasformò in qualcosa che cominciò a bruciare, arrivando ai suoi occhi. Sentì la voglia di piangere fargli scoppiare il cuore, ma dovette resistere.  
  
Un altro bacio.  
  
 _Uno._  
  
L’ultimo durò solamente due secondi più degli altri. Si allontanarono, e Louis abbassò lo sguardo. “Conto saldato.”  
  
Harry indurì la mascella ed annuì. “Già”, confermò, spostando lo sguardo. “Bene, buon Natale. “  
  
Louis non lo guardò. “Anche a te.”  
  
L’altro tirò fuori le chiavi dalla tasca e quelle tintinnarono nell’aria fredda. “Vado. Ciao Louis.”  
  
Ma Louis non fece nemmeno in tempo a rispondere. Harry era già sull’auto, il motore era già stato accesso, le ruote avevano cominciato a girare.  
  
Non l’aveva nemmeno riaccompagnato a casa per l’ultima volta. Il pullman era già passato, e lui avrebbe dovuto camminare per un’ora per tornare a casa, sotto la neve che cadeva a fiocchi e le lacrime che gli si raffreddavano sugli zigomi.  
  
Ne asciugò una con un dito, poi sparì dietro l’angolo.  
  
  
Nascosti in una macchina parcheggiata qualche metro più in là, Alina e Niall scossero la testa e si fissarono con dispiacere.  
  
“Amica, mio fratello è un coglione.”  
  
Alina annuì. “Ho notato. Portami a casa. A casa tua.”  
  
Niall deglutì.

*

  
  
Harry venne strattonato per la spalla. Era appena entrato a casa, era triste, arrabbiato e scocciato, e ci mancavano solamente i modi rozzi di suo fratello a farlo innervosire maggiormente.  
  
“Niall che ca-Alina?!” chiese confuso, osservando la ragazza infuriata davanti a lui.  
  
“Sì, Alina. Vieni con me”, sbottò, prendendolo per un braccio e trascinandolo nella prima stanza che trovò libera. Era il bagno, ma non importava.  
  
“Tu”, cominciò la ragazza. “Sei un idiota!” urlò indicandolo.  
  
Harry corrugò la fronte con rabbia. “Come ti permetti?!”  
  
Alina strinse gli occhi. “Mi permetto eccome!” proferì piccata. “Non credevo che per farti capire tutto avrei dovuto spiegarti l’intera faccenda, ma siccome sei stupido, mi tocca farlo.”  
  
“Di che cazzo parli?!” chiese Harry arrabbiato.  
  
“Parlo di Louis! Tu non hai capito proprio nulla!”  
  
Harry boccheggiò. “In che senso?” chiese col cuore che ricominciava a far male.  
  
“Tu gli piaci veramente! Louis non è un fottuto riccone, ha speso metà dei soldi che aveva conservato per la sua fottutissima patente per comprare quei baci! Mi chiedo come diavolo tu non abbia notato il suo sorriso quando stava con te, Harry!” spiegò Alina gesticolando e diventando rossa dalla rabbia.  
  
Harry si sentì scombussolato. Un momento. Cosa…? “M-ma… i suoi vestiti…”  
  
“Quelli sono _i miei_ vestiti, glieli ho prestati perché Louis aveva pensato di dover indossare delle firme per piacerti!”  
  
Harry scosse la testa. “No aspetta. Come faceva Louis a sapere che avrei venduto dei baci? Li ha comprati il primo giorno e nessuno oltre Niall sapeva del piano.”  
  
Alina rise senza allegria. “Niall è mio amico. Ho saputo tutto il giorno prima. Ti ho mai detto che Louis è mio cugino?”  
  
Harry si piazzò una mano sulla fronte. “Louis mi vuole sul serio”, disse piano. La consapevolezza lo fece sudare freddo, poi il senso di colpa gli prese a pugni lo stomaco.  
  
Alina sospirò e le sue braccia si allinearono al corpo, inermi. “Sì, e tu l’hai lasciato solo in mezzo alla neve alta per colpa del tuo cervello bacato.”  
  
Harry alzò lo sguardo. “Sono un coglione.”  
  
Alina annuì.  
  
Harry scosse la testa e corse via.

*

  
  
Fece la strada che Louis avrebbe dovuto percorrere per tornare a casa. Un’ora di camminata sotto la neve ed in mezzo al gelo. Come aveva potuto lasciarlo così? E come aveva potuto ignorare il coinvolgimento di Louis, la sua tristezza dopo il loro ultimo bacio?  
  
Si sentiva un idiota ed aveva voglia di piangere. Louis aveva fatto tanto, eppure lui aveva preferito auto commiserarsi piuttosto che vedere ciò che aveva davanti agli occhi.  
  
Poi lo vide.  
  
Louis camminava lentamente, le spalle bianche di neve, la testa bassa e le braccia avvolte attorno al busto. Tremava e stava visibilmente congelando. O forse stava singhiozzando.  
  
Harry parcheggiò sul marciapiede, spense la macchina e cominciò a correre, mentre premeva sul pulsante della chiusura automatica.  
  
Non lo chiamò nemmeno. Fece voltare il ragazzo e lo abbracciò così com’era, raggomitolato su se stesso. Lo sentì trattenere il fiato, poi, forse riconoscendo il suo profumo o il suo abbraccio, Louis singhiozzò e gli si accasciò contro.  
  
Harry seppe solamente che il posto di Louis era quello, con lui. “Louis… Alina mi ha spiegato tutto, sono un idiota.”  
  
“Ho fatto la figura dello straccione vero?” borbottò quello mortificato, mentre slacciava con fatica le braccia e le portava tremanti attorno al collo dell’altro.  
  
“No, sono io che ho fatto la figura del coglione. Credevo fossi un ricco viziato che voleva divertirsi”, confessò. Se lo strinse addosso e si scostò. Infilò una mano sotto il suo cappuccio e le sue dita si inserirono fra i capelli color miele di Louis. Gli diede il duecentunesimo bacio, ma lo fece schiudendo le labbra e coinvolgendo con delicatezza anche le loro lingue, mentre Louis tremava fra le sue braccia.  
  
“T-ti devo un dollaro?” gli chiese Louis allargando gli occhi, seppur un sorriso stesse nascendo sulle sue labbra.  
  
Harry gli rivolse un sorriso dolce e pieno di scuse. Lo baciò di nuovo e con più sentimento, stringendolo per bene e cercando di riscaldarlo. “Questo non è un patto, ed al massimo sono io a doverti qualcosa.”  
  
E Louis sorrise.  
  
Si lasciò baciare e non si curarono del gelo, del vento freddo o della neve. Ci pensò Harry a riscaldare Louis.  
  
  
  
  
 _Fine._


End file.
